headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Las Vegas
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Sin City; The Entertainment Capital of the World | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | country = United States of America | state = Nevada | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Casino Manhattan; Luxor Las Vegas; Mercury Rising; Paris Las Vegas | 1st = }} Las Vegas is a city in the US state of Nevada and the most populous city in the state. It is the county seat of Clark County and is regarded as the Entertainment Capital of the World due to it's casino district and night life attractions. It's history of decadence and gambling has earned it the nickname "Sin City". Las Vegas has a citywide area of 135.8 square miles and a population of more than 583,000 people. The Hilton Hotel in Las Vegas sponsors the Star Trek: The Experience attraction which includes the popular multimedia spectacle "Borg Invasion 4D". Las Vegas was also the first to broadcast the First Men in the Moon audio dramatization, which included the voice talents of several notable Star Trek actors including William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, John de Lancie, Ethan Phillips and Dwight Schultz. First Men in the Moon is a 1901 novel authored by famed sci-fi writer H.G. Wells and has since been adapted into film. Director Paul Krasny, whose television credits include episodes of Gemini Man, Logan's Run, Man from Atlantis and V passed away in Las Vegas on November 12th, 2001. Points of interest ; Last Resort Casino: The Last Resort Casino was one of several such gambling establishments, as well as a hotel located on the Las Vegas strip in Las Vegas, Nevada. It provided the traditional gambling hall fare including blackjack tables, roulette and slot machines. The more illicit aspects of "Sin City" also had a presence at the Last Resort Casino, including prostitution. A young call girl named Daisy Peach tried to pick up a "john" who was a mild-mannered man with a mustache in a suit. However, the rather bustier and more provocative Janey Belle swooped in, seduced him, and brought him back to a hotel room. Daisy phoned her pimp to tell him what happened, and he instructed her to follow the two. Films that take place in * 2012 (2009) (briefly) * Amazing Colossal Man, The (1957) * Fright Night (2011) * Godzilla (2014) (partially) * Starman (1984) (partially) TV shows that take place in * Bionic Woman: Fembots in Las Vegas (Part 1) * Bionic Woman: Fembots in Las Vegas (Part 2) Comics that take place in * Action Comics 601 ("Listening to the Mockingbird") * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 1 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 2 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 3 Characters from People who died in * Jerry Doyle * Lawrence Woolner * Paul Krasny * Steve Gerber See also * Vegas show girl External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Nevada